O Príncipe dos Ladrões
by LadySacerdotisa
Summary: Querido pelos menos afortunados ele vivia na floresta de Sherwood com sua trupe de ladrões, poucos nobres aliados do Príncipe João ousavam cruzar aqueles bosques. Para os mais atrevidos, declarados como corajosos seriam subjugados a pagar por seu afoito.
1. Sesshoumaru de Locksley

Mito, lenda ou realidade. Isso não importa, mesmo que seja no mundo fictício, um habilidoso arqueiro roubou dos ricos para dar aos pobres. Querido pelos menos afortunados ele vivia na floresta de Sherwood com sua trupe de ladrões, poucos nobres aliados do Príncipe João ousavam cruzar aqueles bosques. Para os mais atrevidos, declarados como corajosos seriam subjugados a pagar por seu afoito.

...

Um duque, de nome sem importância, caminhava pela mata com seus dois cavaleiros de guarda. Os três a cavalo, seguiam pela trilha mais fácil, mas não a menos perigosa e isso não lhes fora avisado.

Algo os impediu de prosseguir. Encima de uma das arvores, um homem com incomuns cabelos prateados, olhos ambares um astro na testa e estrias roxas nas bochechas os encarava zombeteiro.

-Mas o que significa isto?-perguntou o nobre, ofendido com a falta de educação do individuo. De fato o duque não fazia ideia no que estava se metendo.

-Esta um dia muito quente amigo para sobrecarregar seu cavalo com uma bolsa de ouro tão pesada-comentou o ser misterioso retirando uma flecha de trás das costas e posicionando-a em seu arco.

Os dois guardas já se posicionavam para defender seu senhor. Que debochou de seu inimigo insano.

-Ora..pretendes me atacar desacompanhado?

O jovem aparentemente em desvantagem não pareceu se assustar muito menos responder a pergunta do rico que a cada segundo gabava-se por sua superioridade.

Girou seus olhos caramelados... De certo aqueles forasteiros não o conheciam...Mesmo assim sua ousadia fora demasiadamente irritante e pagariam por isso

O homem não se mexeu, assobiou algo mais parecido como um simples pássaro daquela densa floresta. Subitamente vários outros fora da lei apareceram de todos os lugares imagináveis, atacando o duque e sua defesa agora inferior numericamente.

Em segundos o nobre e seus cavaleiros tiveram todos os seus pertence roubados, apenas suas roupas foram mantidas, preservando o mínimo de dignidade.

-O xerife vai saber disto!Qual o seu nome bastardo?-ameaçou o "ditoso" rico

Todos os presentes riram junto de seu líder que ainda descansava sobre a árvore, mas que resolvera descer e responder ao duque:

-Quer saber meu nome caro nobre?

Como um relâmpago o jovem lançou uma flecha, tirando o chapéu daquele que o questionara, fazendo-o fincar-se na arvore atrás do rico agora apavorado.

-Meu nome é Sesshoumaru Locksley..


	2. Para a pequena Lady Rin

Num castelo, não muito distante do povoado de Nottingham, na noite quase sem lua, as pedras negras importadas especialmente das índias trepidavam nas bases, as janelas imperiais entalhadas a mão ameaçavam quebrar e esculturas ministradas por diversos artistas de renome serviam de esconderijo para os servos temerosos. Gritos altos e raivosos ecoavam pelos corredores, oriundos de um escritório no segundo piso.

-Mas que DROGA!- queixava-se o xerife ao receber a noticia, já muito esperada, de seu lacaio.

Novamente aquele fora da lei miserável havia roubado um nobre, cujo qual vinha até seu rei para fazer acordos comerciais. Além de perder mais um mercado, aqueles vis cidadãos estariam novamente a favor de Locksley.

- O que fará?- questionou Príncipe João que, como percebem acabara de entrar no recinto.

Brandon ponderou alguns segundos, tentando encontrar outra solução, contudo nada parecia se encaixar, nenhum de seus planos daria certo. Afinal não seria muito prudente mandar seus homens vasculharem a Floresta de Sherwood a procura de Locksley, já o havia feito uma vez e para sua consternação de 20 soldados apenas cinco voltaram com vida.

-Seu rei espera uma resposta... - pressionou João antes de concertar a coroa, cujo tamanho não era proporcional à cabeça do novo rei.

Na verdade a substituição ao trono ou golpe- levem como preferir- foi tão imediata que a maioria das vestimentas não lhe servia. Um fato que irritava amargamente vossa majestade ao perceber que a imagem soberana de Ricardo Coração de Leão ainda permanecia naquele castelo.

O xerife passou os dedos levemente pela franja negra, os olhos escarlates ardiam em fúria. Não lhe restava alternativa.

-Aumente o preço pela cabeça daquele maldito!

-Mas senhor... por mais alto que seja a recompensa o povo ainda apoia as ações de Sesshoumaru- comentou o serviçal

- Pois então aumente também o preço dos impostos, quando mais caros, mais precisarão do dinheiro. Já basta! Suma da minha frente!

-Sim meu senhor... - o servos saiu as presas do cômodo antes que fosse "educadamente" expulso do mesmo.

Sozinhos Brandon e João entreolharam-se.

-Eu vou captura-lo- assegurou o xerife

- Assim espero... - retrucou sua majestade

O silêncio inundou o recinto, o clima tenso passou a amenizar-se, até que outro assunto viesse a tona.

-E quanto a sua sobrinha?

João olhou malicioso.

-Estas mesmo interessado em minha sobrinha Brandon?

-Ela é uma mulher mais do que desejável meu rei deves saber disso

-Sim eu sei, tens minha benção para casar-se com ela, entretanto duvido Rin concorde com tal ideia.

-Ela concordará principalmente depois que seu pai já enfermo vier a falecer e um pequeno infortúnio acontecer com os grãos da plantação. De acordo com as leis Rin não terá outra escolha senão recorrer a matrimonio mesmo que a força e caberá ao rei escolher seu marido.

João concordou.

-Pois bem, que assim seja.

OoooooOoooooOooooOoooo

-Lady Rin, senhora!

As batidas na porta eram rápidas e aceleradas. A dama acordou e rapidamente e abriu a porta.

-O que houve?

-Ladrões senhora!

Rin correu até o cabideiro pegou o seu roupão e deu ordens para que a serva trouxesse seu arco. Descendo as escadas já podia ver pela janela os supostos furtadores com tochas nas mãos seguindo para o reservatório de sementes.

Quando saiu da mansão viu as tochas serem jogadas no armazém, irritada berrou pela serva.

-Onde diabos esta meu arco?

Rita correu até ama com a arma e flechas prontas para uso. A mulher tratou de pega-los e mirar nos fugitivos.

-Eles estão muito longe senhora- comentou um dos cultivadores, supondo que a aquela distancia seria extremante difícil atingir alguém fatalmente.

-Quieto Joaquim!

Concentrou-se, ela não podia errar. Calma e confiança! Você é a energia que percorre o arco, você é a velocidade que guia a flecha! Não obrigue, conduza! Mire e. ATIRE!

A artilharia voou para o outro lado do campo exatamente no peito de um dos desertores, que desabou no chão.

-Muito bem senhorita Rin- exclamaram alguns trabalhadores

Enquanto os desordeiros fugiam ou eram acertados pelas flechas rápidas e nocivas da morena, os serviçais corriam para apagar as chamas e salvar os grãos para a próxima plantação.

OoooOoooo

Horas mais tarde, o sol já brilhava as margens do horizonte. Rin inspecionava a colheita, aguardando por noticias das perdas sofridas na noite anterior. Suspirou exausta, mal havia voltado de seus estudos em Londres e já encontrou problemas.

Seu pai estava enfermo e totalmente incapaz de administrar o campo, sem sua mãe nos últimos 10 anos a família havia aprendido a lidar sem uma senhora, contudo naquele momento Rin teria que exercer ambos os papéis antes que aquele lugar entrasse em declínio. E agora, ironicamente agora, vinha o furto com os grãos, por mais que orasse sabia que o prejuízo havia de ser demasiadamente grande. Queria que ele estivesse ali, aquele que a ensinou tanto, aquele homem tão sério e determinado quanto o seu já falecido pai. Se ela soubesse que ao voltar de Londres não teria mais a oportunidade de vê-lo, nunca teria partido.

Olhou para o arco ainda em suas mãos, uma arma bem detalhada com desenhos de folhas em seus extremos. Mas havia um detalhe, apenas um detalhe que fazia daquele arco um objeto sagrado. Na ponta, um pouco antes da amarração do elástico estava escrito em letras miúdas levemente legíveis: "Para a pequena Lady Rin"

Pequena... como sentia falta daquele apelido.

Franziu a testa. Pensando bem, o apelido nunca lhe foi muito agradável, afinal não era tão pequena, era bem alta para o padrão feminino daquela época, mas a voz viril e suave que o pronunciava disso sim ela sentia falta...

Flash Back ON

-Mas que droga!- vociferou depois de acertar mais uma vez as malditas tiras brancas. E pensar que a poucos centímetros estaria o tão desejado pontinho vermelho. Mas não, ela era tão inútil que mesmo após trezentas tentativas sempre mandaria a flecha para o mesmo bendito lugar...

-Pelo menos você acertou alguma coisa...

Rin olhou para o arqueiro que a observava em seu treinamento, como de costume, sentado confortavelmente em um toco de arvore, aproveitando a brisa que agitava seus cabelos admiravelmente prateados.

-Se é tão bom assim por que não acerta?-desafiou a donzela.

O jovem pegou a arma, como se aquilo fosse algo tão banal quanto respirar e sem nem mesmo olhar para o alvo acertou-o em cheio. A morena desabou na grama por pura depressão.

- Certo, certo. Eu admito: Sou tão supérflua quanto uma arrumadeira!

-Supérflua coisa alguma Rin! Você não deixou de acertar e...

-Contudo não acertei o que mais valia... - interrompeu a dama praguejando depois palavras sem sentido, talvez tais termos até tivessem significados, porém estes não seriam nem um pouco afáveis para que uma jovem as pronuncia-se.

-Venha, não é tão difícil.

A moça girou os olhos, mas aceitou o convite de ajuda. Sesshoumaru pediu que posicionasse o arco em direção ao alvo desejado. Rin assim o fez, entretanto não pode conter o rubor de suas bochechas ao perceber que ele a guiava com suas mãos através de um abraço, sobre o qual, mesmo sendo singelo, conseguia sentir muito bem a respiração quente e ritmada do arqueiro desde o abdômen até a boca que lhe dirigia instruções.

A voz, autoritária, porém suavemente compreensiva certamente enlouqueceria muitas das jovens damas que viviam aos seus pés. Por deus, seria esse o motivo de tantas raparigas ou até mesmo mulheres de alto escalão ministrarem tantas donzelices para obter pelo menos um ato de obsequio oriundo daquele homem?

- Calma e confiança!-aconselhava Sesshoumaru- Você, Rin é a energia que percorre o arco, você é a velocidade que guia a flecha! Não obrigue, conduza! Mire e... ATIRE!

Ela soltou a corda do arco e para sua surpresa o objetivo fora acertado com sucesso. Extasiada pulou no pescoço do arqueiro, que por não esperar um ato tão emocional vindo da menina desabou no chão, rolando com ela ladeira abaixo. Um estalo foi ouvido, o pobre arco avia se quebrado em dois, ambos riram abobados da situação por um bom tempo naquele fim de tarde.

Flash Back Off

O que se seguiu foi que Sesshoumaru para se redimir, entalhou por si só um novo arco para Rin. Algo muito mais personalizado que seu antigo companheiro e certamente muito mais especial. Duvidava que com tudo o que passaram seria fácil esquecer Sesshoumaru de Locksley.


	3. Nunca esquercer

O sol da alvorada já não mais se escondia no horizonte, o orvalho desaparecera expulso pela claridade e a Terra era oferecida o ápice dos raios do astro rei.

Flora e fauna pronunciavam-se pouco a pouco e simultaneamente seus sons eram ecoados pela floresta, frestada pelos feixes de luz que se infiltravam por entre as folhas verde vivo das faias em flor. Sherwood, portanto, encontrava-se em completa e corriqueira calmaria, degustada, com muito apresso, por um jovem arqueiro, debruçado sobre os braços de um majestoso carvalho, enquanto observava alguns frutos, agitados pela brisa fresca de fim de tarde, desvanecerem-se dos galhos indo de encontro ao solo húmido e coberto por folhagens.

Avistou um jovem casal cruzando por debaixo do galho onde estava. Curioso, passou a observa-los, desejando saber a que preço aqueles dois amantes submetiam-se aos possíveis perigos daquele bosque. Poucos possuíam a valentia para perambular por aquelas bandas, temendo serem abordados por sua famosa trupe de ladrões, logo não seria nem um pouco prudente ir tão a fundo na floresta de Sherwood, um território recheado de foras da lei e vigaristas.

Ambos caminhavam tão entretidos que mal perceberam sua presença acima deles, notou que, ambos pararam sérios. A garota levou as mãos à face, e o garoto, decepcionado, tocou o ombro direito de sua companheira, retirando-a em um gesto desconfortável não muito depois. Fitaram-se como se fosse à última vez que o fariam e, após um leve aceno simultâneo com as cabeças, seguiram opostas direções.

Não havia mais ninguém que pudesse ser avistado por Sesshomaru, mas ele manteve os olhos no lugar onde os jovens se separaram.

"-Sesshoumaru?"

Ele sacolejou a cabeça, no intuito de afastar qualquer memoria que desejasse reaver-se.

"-Sesshoumaru?!"

Suspirou em desagrado. Não seria possível não é mesmo? Afinal já se fazia algum tempo que passara a ministrar tentativas improfícuas com o propósito de desapegar-se de um passado penoso e aflitivo.

"Sim Rin?"

Esfolaram-lhe a pele, tirando toda sua decência, seus títulos, sua nobreza e sua integridade.

Não satisfeitos, o acusam de peregrinar o demônio, similar, segundo eles, ao seu pai, Inu-Thaisho, que por provas infundadas foi morto a sangue frio e posto de alimento aos abutres.

"-Você vai voltar não vai?"

Cometera equívocos, em tamanha demasia, a ponto de consumir tudo o que mais lhe estimava.

"-Não há necessidade de se preocupar"

Contudo, a cada ensaio, via-se novamente desvanecido. Sucumbido ás suas origens e sobrepujado a antigas feridas. Porque desatrelar-se de momentos outrora degradantes, significaria... Esquecer-se dela...

"-Prometa!"

Significaria desinibir-se de instantes prósperos e risonhos que apesar de retomar á antigos e penosos acontecimentos, entrelaçavam sua alma e coração de maneira a acorrenta-lo por seu próprio querer.

"-Dou-lhe a minha palavra, pequena."

Paguejou

Caso assim procedesse transformar-se-ia em um estúpido sentimentalista e ultimamente, a persistência desta em possuir sua razão e suas ações tornava-se demasiado irritante. Era mesmo um belo de um imbecil, disso ele tinha certeza.

Sentiu algo rapar-lhe a fina e desgastada camisa de linho, rasgando o tecido e quase atingindo sua cabeça. Sesshoumaru desceu da arvore empunhando sua pequena adaga de caça. Com seu bom humor, caracteristicamente precário, aos pedaços não faria mal estraçalhar o bastardo que arremessara a bendita pedra!

-Ei abaixe essa arma Sesshoumaru!- gritou o moreno agitando os braços, sinalizando uma rendição descompromissada e brincalhona.

O arqueiro continuou a encarar o brutamonte a sua frente, não ministrando nenhum movimento que revelasse alguma intenção de retornar a arma à algibeira, apesar de girar os olhos tediosamente, um tanto desapontados por ter sido seu amigo o indivíduo que quase lhe arrancou sobrancelha. Internamente, torceu para que fosse um moribundo qualquer. Não pensaria duas vezes antes de lhe dar alguns socos.

-O que quer Ryou?- Sesshoumaru sequer tentou encobrir seu desinteresse na formação de um dialogo muito menos o seu desejo terminar aquele rodeio da maneira mais rápida possível.

-Sesshoumaru, falo sério, abaixe a arma...

-O que quer?

-Primeiro abaixe a arma...

-Diga logo o que, por todos os demônios, você quer!

O batedor riu zombeteiro pela indignação do amigo, cruzou os braços rígidos sobre o tecido da regata maltrapilha e passou a andar sobre o território desnivelado da região.

Nenhuma resposta

-Mas o que há afinal, Ryou? Esta com medo?

- Não acredito que seja de seu feitiço mandar um bom amigo para o senhor prematuramente.

-Tem certeza?

-Ora, mas é claro que tenho!

-Pois bem, então desembuche!

...

Rangem as dobradiças da porta. A camponesa entra, seguida por uma rajada de vento fervorosamente retida pelas grossas madeiras do portão. Tira seu capuz, permitindo-se soltar o rabo de cavalo, logo avistando seu objetivo para tornar a caminhada pelo pequeno salão, sob as vistas desdenhosas do antigo padre, que não se contentou em ficar quieto.

-Fico feliz que tenha vindo despedir-se Lady Rin.

A morena sorriu sátira

-Nada mais aprazível para a alma do que dizer-te adeus, não concorda Frei Tancredo?

-Completamente-ironizou o pastor- Apesar de admirar seus sermões durante a missa de Domingo, creio que será gratificante a minha mudança para York. Aliás, uma lastima não ter comparecido no ultimo evento, senti falta de uma boa cristã.

Boa cristã... Pois ele devia de ser um exímio frei para dar-lhe sermões. Devia. Mas não era. Uma lástima não?

-Costumo preferir a igreja silenciosa nos momentos em que rezo... Por um milagre-respondeu a rurícola, ainda fazendo menção de continuar a discursar, dirigindo-se agora ao novo frei.

-Espero que tenha consciência padre-debutou Rin- do rebanho que agora lhe pertence.

Um rapaz, franzino, de cabelo comprido içado por um pequeno elástico azul uniu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Enquanto arrumava a toga presa por um cinto improvisado de barbante barato que teimava em ajeitar-se no corpo desengonçado e magro, suas mangas eram exageradamente dobradas Teria ele tomado tanto hidro mel a ponto de esbanjar um cheiro intenso de néctar? Bem uma abelha ele não era.

-Nothinham constitui-se em sua maioria de mulheres, crianças e idosos. Os homens morreram nas cruzadas de Ricardo ou voltaram arruinados. Estamos desesperados, nossos solos estão férteis para plantio, mas não há nem um mísero grão para semear...

-Não, não e não. Nem cogite essa hipótese!-repreendeu frei Tancredo, que simultaneamente recebeu olhares desgostosos da mulher que falava.

- Apesar do fato da minha pessoa não encontrar-se a discursar com sua santidade, caro padre Tancredo. Entenda que as pessoas correm o risco sofrer prejuízos tão grandes que beirariam a falência, enquanto a Igreja possui estoques de semente mofando em seus porões.

- Lamento os grãos deverão ir para York. Para tanto o povo de Nothinham tem que aprender a parar de pedir e colher o que cultiva.

- Tudo o que peço padre, constitui-se em nada mais do que a pura benevolência cristã, diante da dificuldade inesperada e absurda de todo um povoado!

-Ouça-interviu Miroku- Nós dependemos das ordens vindas de York, mas talvez possamos achar uma solução...

-Tolice, não cabe a York pagar pelos pecados dessa vila.

-Pecados? Ora para o inferno com os pecados!

Rin corrigiu rapidamente seu equivoco desrespeitoso, ficando em silencio por longos segundos antes que exprimisse outras ofensas sobre o teto da casa de Deus, mas consciente de sua causa perdida progrediu até a porta pela qual entrara momentos atrás.

-Tenha um bom dia, Lady Rin. Uma pena que...

A camponesa gracejou um pequeno riso irônico, interpelando os dizeres do religioso.

-Como já lhe disse frei, aprecio a igreja silenciosa quando rezo- enunciou, num gesto notório, para que o individuo em questão cala-se a boca, para em seguida virar-se para o jovem frei.

-Perdão, mas qual seu nome?

O rapaz estendeu-lhe a mão, respeitoso e lhe sorriu de forma amigável.

-Frei Miroku

A morena semelhou-se ao mesmo gesto, contudo não se apresentou. Puxou a pequena argola e a porta de madeira velha deslizou pelo chão sedimentado. Correntes de vento entram pelo corredor da Igreja serpenteando o salão e regando-o com humidade, uma chuva de verão estava por vir. A rurícola subiu com agilidade sobre seu alazão caramelado e partiu para o leste.

-Terá muitos problemas com Rin de Paper Harow, Miroku, mas, com o tempo, há de se acostumar com a ignorância dessa garota. - comentou o padre Tancredo

O mais novo não exibiu preocupações. Sabia que a donzela não era dotada de pretensões mesquinhas, porém talvez Rin fosse intrometida de mais em assuntos fora de seu encalço e isso não ia lhe trazer surpresas agradáveis.


End file.
